This invention relates to gloves specifically designed to protect the hands of a user when gripping a fishing leader wrapped around one or both of them. In the past, hand protective gloves have been specifically developed to suit the known needs of the user. Examples abound including golfers' gloves, baseball gloves, gloves for outdoor workers, fireproof gloves, etc. In one case added apertures are incorporated into the portions of the glove to allow for a firmer contact between the bare hand portions and the object grasped, like a golf club. In other cases, there is added protective padding located at specific locations on the user's hand, like the palm, the finger stalls and thumb where hand engagement with external surfaces is contemplated. In some cases wrap around extensions to gloves are employed to permit the better gripping of an object between the extension's end and joined palm and fingers of the glove, such as a tennis racket. In one grip glove, an auxiliary grip having a protuberance on the grip strap is used to provide a bearing surface against a cylindrical object.
The present invention is directed to a glove having its main use in the fishing field to permit the improved gripping of a fishing leader line wrapped around four fingers all as will be described in detail hereafter.